


perfect (couldn't keep her alive)

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, Survivor Guilt, lmao sike, whooops my hand slipped :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: It was perfect.Everything was.Yet, sometimes perfect can't keep things alive....(Hidge Week 2020. Prompt: Blankets)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	perfect (couldn't keep her alive)

Hunk wakes up in the middle of the night, freezing. He looks around, it's still dark. He checks the digital clock on the bedside table next to him:

  
3.28 AM

  
Then, he glances at his wife laying next to him. It seems that Pidge has hogged all the blankets to herself yet again, hence why he's cold and shivering. She has a habit of doing that, intentional or not. Hunk has lost count of how many times he woke up, teeth gritting against one another because of that. Though, it's okay for him. He doesn't mind.

  
A gentle smile spreads over his face as he looks at her. It's a wonder how she manages to be so serene and perfect even when she’s sleeping. He brushes her bangs away and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. Pidge responds with a slight (probably unintended) hum, and huddles even more to the blankets.

  
Hunk wraps an arm over her torso and pulls her closer to himself. His other arm snakes under her neck and stops at her back. She’s warm, peaceful and comforting. He feels at ease, and at home. Her hair is silky and soft, it's probably because of the shower she took before going to bed. She smells like cinnamon and vanilla—a combination he adores, especially on her.

  
He whispers to her (or rather himself). “I love you.” He drifts into a nice sleep yet again, this time, feeling warm.

  
It’s perfect.

  
*  
Hunk wakes up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down his face. He's warm and he has all the blankets to himself.

  
Yet, there's something missing in the bed.

  
It’s Pidge. 

  
He can still vividly remember that day.

  
.  
 _He’s waiting in the communication room alongside Shiro and a few of the commanders in Galaxy Garrison. He hears Pidge's voice occasionally echoing in the room; and the commanders talking back to her, giving her commands. Everything goes smoothly._

  
_Too smoothly._

  
_Then, it happens. Suddenly, they hear an explosion and Pidge screams._

  
_“Pidge?! What's going on?!”_

  
_There's no reply except for static for a few seconds that feel like minutes. Then, she speaks._

  
_“I… I’ve been wounded,” she manages to say, her voice cracking. “They shot me.” She hisses in pain._

  
_“Hang on!” Shiro yells. “We're sending a medical team as soon as--"_

  
_“Don't.” She cuts him off, it's obvious that she’s started crying. “Don't risk their lives. They’re… too strong. I won't make it out, even if they come.”_

  
_“Pidge…” Hunk's sentence trails off. The woman lets out a noise that may or may not be a chuckle._

  
_“Thank you so much for being with me,” she weakly says. “I cannot tell you how grateful I am to be the wife of someone as amazing as you.”_

  
_“Don't say that, this is not goodbye!” The man retorts, “please, Pidge!”_

  
_“I’m so sorry to leave you like this. I love you, Hunk.” The communication cuts off._

  
_“PIDGE!” The man desperately yells, tears streaming down his face. He turns to Shiro. “WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!”_

  
_One of the commanders bites her lip, unsure .“Her vital signs stopped. We can't do anything. I'm so sorry, Mr. Garrett. We lost her.” Shiro bows his head down and Hunk can see the tears shining in the corner of his eyes._

  
_Dead silence falls on the room. With a thump, Hunk falls on the floor and starts sobbing_.

  
.

  
This has been going on for a few weeks now. Every night, her voice echoes in his ears. Every time he closes his eyes, his wife's amber eyes stare right back at him. He misses her laugh, her silly habits, her touch, her sassy remarks… 

  
His shoulders start violently shaking as he sobs in his hands. 

  
It's not fair. There's no one to hug when he gets back from work anymore. No one to slow dance with in the middle of the living room with no music. No one to goof around in the kitchen with as some cheesy love song plays in the background. No more to share the blankets with.

  
There used to be. But not anymore.

  
Hunk's tears drop on his blankets as he cries. He cries, and cries, and cries. The dagger wounds in his heart still haven't healed, and they continue to hurt. They continue to remind Hunk that she isn't around to wrap her arms around him anymore. He longs for her touch, her kisses, her sweet voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He wants to reach out for her, to pull her close to him and never let go. 

  
As his cries diminish a little, he reminisces about their memories.

  
It was perfect. Everything was.

  
But perfect couldn't keep her alive.


End file.
